


$$

by vacationer



Series: manic pixie dream gee [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger Days Era, Ficlet, M/M, Nomad Gerard, Runaway Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Frank learns a little more about Gerard's sleazy endeavors.





	$$

**Author's Note:**

> see notes on the first part for some background. this is kinda trashy lol, but enjoy it for what it is.

"How  _do_ you make your money?" Frank asks, over his drink. He's not even sure what Gerard ordered for him, just that they barely glanced at his ID, and he's definitely a little drunk.    
  
Gerard toys with the skinny black straw of his own drink between his tongue and teeth, like he's pondering what his answer will be. Frank looks away for a moment, down the other end of the bar, because Gerard's fucking with him. He may not know it--but he fucking is.    
  
"Well," Gerard starts, brushing his hair back, setting his drink down and leaning against the bar, resting his face against his arm. "there's the street performing I've told you about... poker... pool..." he pauses, grinning, almost laughing to himself as he glances down at the placard counter and back up at Frank. "I wouldn't call myself a whore, but I'm not saying I've never charged for a blowjob."   
  
That's all it takes for him to choke, cough melting into a laugh, and Gerard joins in. Frank's not sure if he's laughing  _with_ him, or  _at_ him.    
  
"Why not make a quick buck if you know you're good at something?" He adds, and Frank bites his tongue, not sure where to look, how to feel, or what to say. His face is so hot it could cook something.    
  
He looks back up at Gerard smiling at him, smirking, really, completely unfazed, unashamed, unembarrassed.    
  
"I guess that's a way to look at it." Frank concludes, and Gerard runs his tongue over his bottom lip, chewing at it. He definitely knows what he's doing, and Frank's really not capable of handling it. He laughs at the way Frank looks away again.    
  
"You a virgin?" Gerard asks, suddenly, out of nowhere. Frank should have expected it in their awkward silence, even though he thought the lack of conversation was comfortably filled by the white noise of the bar.    
  
"No!" He spits out, and he's not lying. He's fooled around with people, given orgasm's, but that's probably not what Gerard's asking. He just doesn't want to further make a fool out of himself. "Why do you need to know anyways?" He's making himself very obvious.   
  
"Just the way you've been reacting," he shrugs, tipping back ice into his mouth. "but I have a strong feeling you've never been fucked. A hunch, you could say,"   
  



End file.
